Oh, My My My
by GlassSnowDrop
Summary: Teddy and Victoire, One-shot. Being Best friends turned lovers is never easy. Inspired by the Taylor Swift song.


Mary's song

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my<p>

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Take me back when our world was one block wide<br>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I...<br>Oh my my my my

"Teddy!" Yelled Victoire. "I want to play mummy's and babies, you be the baby and I'll be the mummy" "No" The Blue haired boy yelled back "I want to play Harry and Voldemort, Tax Harry!" Victoire screamed, "I'll tell mummy" Teddy paled, having been at the receiving end of Fleur's wrath more than once. "No, I'll..I'll..I'll Beat you up!" Teddy exclaimed. Victoire paled and tears rolled down her pudgy cheeks. "Don't cry Vic, I'm sorry. I won't really beat you up, Promise." He murmured softly. Victoire brightened quickly and suggested that they play dares. "I dare you to kiss me Teddy!" She giggled. Teddy grimaced, but he never refused a dare. He leaned in and puckered up his lips, wrinkled his face. He leaned closer and closer and... Victoire slipped out and ran towards the ladder screaming playfully "Eww Boy germs" Teddy smirked and followed, He would follow her anywhere.

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>They never believed we'd really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my..

Platform Nine and three-quarters was busy, it was September 1st once again and Victoire was leaving for Hogwarts. Without Teddy. She twisted her head anxiously through the crowd, searching. She glanced at the time; 10 minutes to go. She scanned the masses, still nothing. 8 minutes. A head of floppy blue hair appeared in the crowd. "Teddy!" She yelled "Victoire" He sighed and gathered her into his arms. "Vic, there's something i need to tell you, i don't know if you'll agree and you may hate me forever. But... Victoire Isabelle Weasley. I love you" His shining eyes scanned her face in hope. They fell after a minute, when she failed to reply. He turned to go, she pulled him back. "Teddy Remus Lupin, I love you too," His face broke out into a massive grin. She reached up, and they kissed for a few blissful minutes. Until they were interrupted by James...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside till the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<p>

Victoire slammed the door of his Land rover "I hate you, don't ever talk to me again!" She exclaimed passionately, she ran into her flat and slammed the door. He followed her, He always did. He rang the bell 15 times before he gave up. He slid to the floor and prepared for a long night.

A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favourite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Victoire scuffed her shoes on the floor; she was leaning against Teddy on the edge of the fountain. It was there fountain; they had found it as kids and nicknamed it 'Ted and Vic's fountain'. They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Teddy broke it. He climed up onto the fountain wall and pulled her up, "Teddy, What are you doing?" She questioned. Teddy reached into his pocket and got out a box, she gasped. He fell to one knee "Victoire Isabelle Weasley, I love you. Marry me?" He pleaded. "Yes" She cried "Yes, Yes, Yes" He slid the ring on her finger and she pulled him to his feet. They leaned in and... Fell in the fountain.

They kissed anyway.

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>you said I do and I did too  
>take me home where we met so many years before<br>we'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
>After all this time, you and I<p>

She wore a lace dress, he wore a tux. They were both utterly in love. The mister stuttered, babies cried, the cake was dry. However, it didn't matter, as long as they were together it was perfect.

She had eight children, beat the late Molly weasley for the top spot. He spoilt his princesses, who were never allowed to date until they were thirty (They did anyway). She teased her boys, all mummy's boys the lot of them. There love never left them, it grew stronger every day.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my...

"Victoire Isabelle Lupin, I love you"

"I love you to, Teddy"

* * *

><p>Just a quick one-shot I whipped up. Talor swift is actually a good singer :) I thought this one was definatley a Teddy and Victoire one! Listen to it. Review Please!<p>

Chloe :)


End file.
